Guilt of the Stormfall
by The Green Light Wolf
Summary: A One Shot explaining Aquas fall to the Darkness in my mind.


So, I decided I wanted to do a little something set in the real canon. Just a one shot because I have FEELINGS concerning Aquanort or DarkAqua and they are getting to me!

So yeah, heres a little canon one shot! This doesn't have anything to do with my own KH3 fanfiction, but I honestly can't just ignore the amazingness that came out of E3! Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review! :)

P.S YES I do ship Aqua and Terra. Does anybody not? Sound off your KH ships in the reviews! :)

* * *

The X-Blade exploded in a flash of both Light and Darkness, blinding Aqua as her empowered Stormfell Keyblade cut through the legendary weapon. Vanitas took two steps backward, his amber eyes widening as an expression of shock appeared on his stolen face.

"H-how!?" The master of the Unversed questioned, his voice an unnerving combination of both sides of Ventus' personality.

"I don't know." Aqua answered honestly, looking down at her Keyblade as the blue glow faded. Shifting her gaze to Vanitas, she set her jaw in resolve. "You're beaten. Now free my friends Heart, or pay the price!

Vanitas stared at her for a few moments, clearly considering his options. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his chest and rested it over his heart. For a second, Aqua actually began to think she was going to get her way and hope filled her, but that was washed away as Vanitas threw his head back and began to laugh sadistically.

"Hes gone!" Vanitas cried, summoning his strange gear like Keyblade to one hand. A smirk appeared on his face and he looked to Aqua with glee filled eyes. "You destroyed his Heart when you shattered the X-Blade. "

"Wha...?" Aqua began, but she was cut off as Vanitas leaped towards her.

Bringing up Stormfell, Aqua blocked his first strike but Vanitas disappeared in a wave of Darkness. Without even thinking, Aqua turned swiftly and batted away the next attack, moving to the attack with a swing of her weapon. Vanitas laughed again, letting Stormfell clash against his Keyblade. Aqua gasped as he pushed her back and managed to leap out of the way just as he swung once more, barely avoiding Vanitas' next attack. Landing somewhat awkwardly, Aqua sensed a sudden dark presence and turned her head just in time to see someone else lunging at her. She brought up her weapon once more but was unable to muster the necessary strength to defend properly against the attack and was sent flying backwards.

Her back slammed into the rock face of one of the mountains in the Keyblade Graveyard and Aqua felt her breath rushing out of her from the impact. Tightening her grip on Stormfell and clenching her free fist, she managed to recover and slid down onto her feet to take in the people in front of her. Vanitas remained completely confident, his amber eyes alight with satisfaction as he twirled his Keyblade, but it was the other person who made Aquas Heart break. Terra stared at her with a look of displeasure in his eyes, eyes that were now as golden as Ventus' own body. Terras hair had also changed to white and he held Master Xehanorts Keyblade in one of his hands.

"Terra?" Aquas voice cracked as she uttered his name and she felt tears begin to well in her eyes.

"He is gone. Consumed by the Darkness he so foolishly allowed to enter his Heart." Xehanort raised his free hand, slowly clenching it into a fist as he continued to speak. "You are the only one left. The girl who I did not account for, or rather, the girl who is not a necessary component in the grand scheme of things. Eraqus saw fit to name you a Keyblade Master, and yet under your watch the entire remaining Union has fallen into ruin."

"That's not true." Aquas words were hollow. She wanted to retort that Xehanort was also a Master but instead she felt herself becoming overwhelmed with doubt.

"You really are pathetic." Vanitas stated, the amused smirk on his face shifting into a scowl full of disdain. "You couldn't even stop the one with the eyepatch."

"I did stop him." Again, Aquas words reflected the doubt she felt in her mind.

"You let Eraqus die." Xehanort stated, putting emphasis on each word.

"That was you." Aqua felt herself begin to shake, tears starting to fall from both eyes.

"You destroyed Ventus' Heart." Vantias taunted, clearly taking a lot of pleasure from the statement.

"I-I had to stop you." Aqua bit her lip, wiping away the tears with her free hand only for them to be replaced by more.

"You drove Terra into my arms." Xehanort added, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I didnt!" Something began to change in Aqua and her despair began to fade away, replaced by anger.

"You failed us." Ventus and Terra said in unison, both briefly shifting back into their normal forms.

"SHUT UP!" Aqua screamed and leaped towards both of them.

She swung her weapon wildly, slamming it into Vanitas' Keyblade. The Unversed master raised an eyebrow at the force behind her strike but Aqua didn't give him time to counter and swung again. Then again. Catching Vanitas looking behind her, Aqua focused her magic and summoned a barrier to block an attack from Xehanort, spinning swiftly to swing her weapon with considerable force into Xehanorts side. The dark Keyblade Master grunted as the weapon hit him and Aqua felt a sense of satisfaction from the attack, a smile beginning to creep across her face as she hit him again. This time, Xehanort was knocked down and looked up at her with genuine fear.

Without looking, Aqua raised her Keyblade to block Vanitas' attack from behind and felt a warm sensation fill her body. With speed she didn't know she had, she spun and caught the boy offguard, grasping his throat with her free hand and squeezing tightly as she lifted him off the ground. Vanitas began to choke and dismissed his Keyblade, clawing at her vice grip on his throat. Xehanort yelled something but Aqua casually slammed her Keyblade down on his shoulder and smiled at the cry of pain from the man, doing it again so she could hear the vocalization of her pain once more.

Her vision became hazy for a moment and Aqua blinked, freezing as she opened her eyes once more. Terra was lying motionless on the ground and her gaze slowly went to Ven, who was held in the air by his throat. From her. The young boy wasn't moving. Recoiling from the scene, she felt Ven slip from her grasp and his body fell to the ground. Feeling an unfamiliar sensation, she looked down to her Keyblade to see that Stormfell had been replaced by Master Xehanorts Keyblade. Overwhelmed, she she fell to her knees and raised both hands to clutch her head, both eyes wide with terror.

 **You're guilty.**

 **You damaged the boys Heart.**

 **You failed to rescue the one you love.**

 **Only you can make this right.**

"Aqua." A familiar voice spoke and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Aqua looked up slowly to see Mickey and felt a great sense of relief wash over her. She looked around, noticing that both Terra and Ven were gone. Standing up slowly, she looked down at her old friend.

"Mickey, I thought you'd left me here." Aqua's words were slow.

"Aww I'd never leave you here Aqua. You're my friend." Mickey replied with a smile.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and both Keyblade Masters caught sight of a white haired boy being attacked by a dark figure. Without a moments hesitation, Mickey tore off to rescue the boy and Aqua began to follow, only to suddenly be attacked by creatures of Darkness. She quickly found herself overwhelmed and looked to Mickey.

"Mickey, help me!" She pleaded.

Mickey looked back to her then to the boy and ran towards the boy instead. Feeling betrayal overwhelm her, Aqua cried out in pain as the creatures overpowered her and moments later she felt nothing.

 **He betrayed you.**

 **He chose Sora and Riku.**

 **Then abandoned Terra and Ventus**

 **Only you can save them.**

* * *

Aquas eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, breathing heavily as she took in the sight of the shoreline in the Realm of Darkness. Off to her right, Ansem the Wise looked at her with concern.

"A nightmare?" The question was simple.

"Yes..." Aqua muttered, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them as she considered the words that had closed out said nightmare.

"They are commonplace in the Realm of Darkness child. Pay them no mind, for the Darkness is always looking for a way into a vulnerable Heart." Ansem's words were full of wisdom. From what he'd told her during their time together, Ansem was the foremost authority on the Heart.

"It could have been a memory. I've been here so long, I can't remember what the truth really is anymore." Aqua's words were full of sadness.

"Then let me remind you." Ansem drew her gaze to him, his expression stern. "You are a Keyblade Master. Your responsibility is to help Sora, Riku and the others stop Xehanorts schemes."

"Right." Aqua slowly looked back out to the sea, her mind racing.

She considered it. All of it. Terra. Ven. Master Xehanorts plan. Riku. Sora. The plight of the Worlds. She was uncertain how much time passed, not that it mattered. Time itself flowed differently in the Realm of Darkness, so for all she knew it could have been decades. As she came back into the present time, she nodded to reaffirm the choice she had made. Standing up, she flinched as she felt the Darkness begin to wrap itself around her but instead of shying away, she forced herself to let it happen. Nearby, she heard Ansem scrambled to his feet.

"What are you doing!?" Ansem demanded, his voice shaking in unmistakable fear.

"I have to save Ventus and Terra." Aqua slowly turned to look at Ansem as she felt the Darkness reach her neck, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I can't let everybody else just abandon them."

The Darkness surrounded her face and she closed her eyes. It felt wrong, completely and utterly wrong. She wanted nothing more than to tear the Darkness off, but kept herself from doing so. She had given up everything to save Terra and Ven. Promised them that she was going to save them. She couldn't continue to put off that promise, especially if Mickey wasn't going to help at all. If embracing the Darkness was the only way to save her friends, then she was going to do it. Fight fire with fire against Master Xehanort. Restore Ventus' Heart by any means necessary and free Terra from Master Xehanorts control. Even thought it meant allying herself with everything she had once fought against.

But that was in the past now. She had to focus on the future.

Around her she could hear muffled voices. She could see nothing except the black of Darkness covering her eyes. Her body moved on its own and she felt her summon magic in one hand. The wave of the explosion washed over her and Aqua knew she had just attacked somebody, but she didn't know who. She raised another hand, summoning something not far away. Desperately, she struggled to see through the Dark haze but could only see a familiar looking shape. She slowly crossed over to it, kneeling to pick it up and look it over.

"This Keyblade..." Aqua murmured, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. It was cool, devoid of emotion.

"Is that...?"

The voice that had spoken caused recognition to flare in Aquas mind and she scowled, clenching her free hand into a fist. Slowly, she felt the Darkness begin to dissipate but the coldness she had felt when it embraced her remained. Her gaze went to the water at her feet and she took in her appearance. For some reason, she was not shocked by the amber eyes that stared back at her, nor did she fear them.

"Mickey." She wanted to spit the word out, disgusted that he'd come back instead of helping Terra and Ven. But her voice was as cool as the Darkness she could feel embedded in every center of her body Slowly, she turned to look at him, taking note of the fact that he was stuck in some sort of Dark portal. She also noticed the white haired boy, Riku, lying on the ground not far away and looking at her in fear as he winced in pain. Had she done that? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but Terra and Ven. Locking gazes with Mickey, who stared at her in a mixture of shock and concern, she narrowed her eyes into a glare before speaking once more. "You're too late."


End file.
